


Homecoming

by crumbcake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumbcake/pseuds/crumbcake
Summary: Keith returns to the castle in time for Christmas and gets treated to a silly and sweet surprise. Utter fluff.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are from Mariah Carey’s ‘All I want from Chrismas is You.’ It helps to know this tooth rotting song for this fic. :) Warning that my head canon includes Shiro not surviving the war. It’s a brief mention.

Keith drummed his fingers on his side as he tried not to think too much. He supposed that the right emotion for the witch betraying Zarkon at such a pivotal moment in the fight should have been joyous relief but he had been doing this for far too long to take the good news at face value. Maybe it really was over. Maybe not. The allies could not possibly declare an all out victory when the only reason the fighting had stopped was because the Galron Empire had decided not to further engage.

If anything at all, the situation made Keith uneasy. However, the communications they intercepted from their enemy told the same story as the debriefings from their allies – the Galra Empire had stopped its forward advance. Not only had they stopped but according to friends, they had reversed course as they abandoned occupied planets and were no longer defending their entrenched positions. In a way, Keith was starting to worry that yes, the war might be over.

His hands balled into fists before he willed them to relax again by his side. He did not feel calm so he crossed his arms and shifted restlessly on his feet. Keith took a deep breath and held it until his body began to protest. He felt hope and loss as well as worry for his friends and his BoM comrades. After hundreds of years as eyes and ears of the resistance, there were no more missions. The Blade of Marmora would return home to uncertain fate, whether as heroes or enemies or nobodies, Keith wasn’t sure. Maybe they would simply disband and disappear from the consciousness of the few people that were aware of them.

He had teamed up with them again a month ago for this last daring mission which required the castle of lions to fight without Black or Voltron. It was the very mission where Keith had said his goodbyes to his friends and had left a great deal unspoken between himself and Lance. That day, he swallowed hard and felt all kinds of _something_ rush into his gut because Lance had dropped all pretenses when he had locked eyes with him one last time. They were too far apart for jokes or flippant words or obnoxious behavior.

They had been on opposite sides of the staging area for their silent conversation. Keith thought he saw the same feeling he felt mirrored in Lance’s expression – _too late_. So he looked at every detail of him in sorrow. He had grown tall and had an air of casual confidence that was much more real then back when he was a teenager. He had visible scars from years of being a soldier yet he was still quick to smile and joke around and remained insufferable. And none of this version of Lance would be Keith’s. So he nodded at him almost mechanically and turned away. All he felt that day as he hurdled towards his mission was a strong sense of loss.

But now what was left of his BoM team was escorting him back to the castle. Back to the place that taught him the meaning behind ‘home is where the heart is’. Same place where unfinished business lingered between himself and Lance except now there were no excuses left. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen when he got back but he was determined not to waste an opportunity.

The abrupt sound of sleigh bells startled Keith out of his reverie. They were loud and cheerfully out of place in his somber room. He looked around for the source and realized it was coming from his pocket where he had stowed his communicator. He pulled the device out; confused since the only noise set for his comm was a short chirping sound for notifications. He had a message.

_Red: Let me know when you get this message. You should be in range soon._

Keith’s heart leapt into his throat. Then he was mad that his heart leapt into his throat. A text from Lance was nothing to freak out about. For the last five years he had received texts from Lance and from everyone else in the castle. He should’ve expected Lance to text. He always texted him on his way back from missions. Just because Keith thought things might be different didn’t mean they were actually different. Keith began to pace as his thumbs darted across the onscreen keyboard.

_Black: Received. Did you do that bell thing to my comm?_

Lance responded almost immediately. He had been waiting for him.

_Red: Huh??_

His text this time had no sound effect. Why was Keith even smiling? He felt giddy.

_Black: Nevermind._

_Red: OK? Listen. Are you on the bridge? If not, could you go there?_

Keith raised an eyebrow and received another text right as he sent his own response.

_Black: Why_

_Red: Don’t ask, just do it okay? Let me know when you are there._

Keith was already out the door and heading up the ramp that led to the bridge. He had planned to go there anyway as they got closer to ETA. Only the navigator and Kival, their team leader. would be there. Keith entered the bridge and nodded at Kival as he moved to where he usually stood when they were in communication with allies.

_Black: Okay._

_Red: Okay you acknowledge my text or okay you are on the bridge??_

Keith rolled his eyes and smirked.

_Black: On the bridge._

_Red: Great! We’re tracking your ship! Ready?_

What was Keith supposed to be ready for? He looked up at the screen and paused as his eyes settled on the castle. That something in his gut was churning again.  The ship remained impressive, its sleek silver  shined brightly in stark contrast to the black space around it. To some the castle was a beacon of hope and strength. To others a living memorial of a decimated civilization that refused to be wiped out. That civilization’s revenge.

He wondered if Allura would settle the castle in a new home world where perhaps the Alteans would rise again as a multi-species civilization. He heard whispers of people suspected to be Altean or of Altean ancestry scattered across the universe. Perhaps some would take the pilgrimage to resettle a new home world although where they lived currently has been their home now for generations.

Keith let a fond smile grace his lips. That castle meant so many things for so many but to Keith it was his home. It was where the first real family he had ever known resided and they were waiting for him.

The navigator had decelerated in preparation for arrival. Keith texted back.

_Black: Depends?_

_Red: >:-D_

Keith was startled by a loud bell. Both Blade members glanced at him curiously as he fumbled with his communicator.

_Red: I don't want a lot for Christmas. (bell icon)_

Was it Christmas? Keith looked at the Earth date on his comm. Pidge had set up a second date and time on their comms so they always knew what date and time it was at the Garrison back on Earth. It said Dec 25th so yes it was Christmas. Two years ago that day they had hung out together at the rec room and drank hot chocolate while Hunk and Lance sang Christmas songs and got tripped up both by Coran’s ad-libbing and Matt and Pidge’s raunchier versions.

He remembered feeling excited when Lance had casually plopped down next to him while chattering away with Hunk. He then spent the rest of the time heckling Keith which Keith responded to with his own dry observations at Lance’s expense. The group was rowdy and laughing gleefully that Christmas day. He had never felt such a sense of belonging before and was almost purring in pleasure because Lance had sometimes responded to his ribbing with a soft look and a smile.

Before he could figure out how to respond, Lance texted it again.

_Red: There is just one thing I need (bell icon)_

What would that be? He was going to be pissed if Lance was asking him to go pick something up.

_Black: What?_

_Red: I don't care about the presents (bell icon)_

_Red: Underneath the Christmas tree (bell icon)_

Now Keith was confused. Did they get a Christmas tree? Why was Lance telling him this?

_Red: I just want you for my own_

_Red: More than you could ever know_

Keith nearly dropped his comm again and broke into a cold sweat. He could not believe Lance just said that. He studiously ignored Kival who was watching him with great interest. Why would he say that? Over _text_?? He responded with nerveless fingers.

_Black: Look. I. I’m almost there. Let’s talk in person._

_Red: :-)_

_Red: Make my wish come true_

_Red: All I want for Christmas is you, oooh_

_Red: Click here!!_

Well. Keith could not help himself. As soon as he clicked, the comm screen went blank and a cheerful piano, sleigh bells, and drums began to play an upbeat tune. He tried to mute his comm but the music played right over the mute symbol. A voice he did not recognize began to sing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

They were close enough now that the castle took up the entire viewscreen. The whole side of the ship suddenly sparkled in green and red lights blinding Keith momentarily. Then most of the lights disappeared so that there was a green and red border frame blinking in time with the drum beat from the song coming through his comm. Keith’s eyes widened and his mouth parted in shock.

_There is just one thing I need_

In the center of the frame a caricature appeared with a frown on its face and black hair that looked suspiciously familiar. A heart trapped the drawing and the little caricature threw a dagger that also looked familiar in its attempt to escape. Brightly colored gift wrapped boxes began to surround the heart. Keith began to blush.

_I don't care about the presents_

A Christmas tree materialized into existence above the presents and the heart became a Christmas ornament that flew the distressed looking caricature onto the tree to join the tree’s other decorative globes.

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

The Christmas tree and gifts faded, leaving only the little Keith drawing that comically started falling and landed in a red Christmas stocking that was decorated with Black on its side. It swung cheerfully on the mantel of a fireplace, next to four other stockings each with one of the lions.

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

The image fell apart except for little Keith who grew and morphed into a truly ridiculous looking sock puppet still with Keith’s hair and thick eyebrows brought down in a scowl. He was on the hand of a Santa figure who chased a bunch of characters that Keith could only assume were the Paladins as well as Coran and Matt.

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day_

The music stopped and the animated lights faded from the castle all together leaving Keith, Kival, and the navigator staring blankly at the viewscreen. They were now preparing to dock.

“Is this a traditional greeting for your people, Keith?” Asked Kival.

“Uh…” Keith answered intelligently. He was distracted by his comm now blinking ‘Click here!’ across its screen. “Yeah, sure.”

He knew he shouldn’t. Whatever was going to happen was not going to be good for his dignity and self-respect. Yet, they did this for him and he couldn’t stop smiling. All the trauma and depression and uncertainty were held at bay. He watched his own finger betray him as it pressed the ‘Click here!’ link.

The music fired up again and another sock puppet appeared. It was a real one with blue buttons and glitter as eyes and brown plastic wiring piled together on top and drooping down the sides of the puppet’s face in a dashing hairstyle. The sock puppet was wearing a little chocolate colored vest and a red bowtie and a green wrap that may have been an attempt at Lance’s old jacket. Two cloth arms were glued on either side that had little cuffs at the wrist with sparking cufflinks glued in. The sock puppet flopped around the screen as it lip synched to the song. Keith was laughing helplessly.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you~ you, baby)_

The sock puppet bowed, sharply turned to the side and scurried off screen. The screen went blank again but this time the instrumental version of the song continued. He could not turn it off. Another message popped up.

_Red: Waiting for you. :-)_

Keith grinned and tried to text back –

_Black: Was that supposed to be you? It needed more glitter._

But the message returned as undeliverable. He tried to resend a few times but it was no good. He heard the hiss and loud locking mechanism indicating that they had docked. Okay, it was time to go. He looked up at Kival who watched him evenly. They fought together sometimes and he understood that to the Blade farewells were inconsequential. He kept it low-key and simple.

“Thank you. Good luck.”

It felt very silly with the music playing in the background nevertheless Kival nodded solemnly and responded, “Good luck, friend.”

Keith headed back out to his room where he grabbed his small bag of belongings and hurried towards the docking area. The music still played from his comm and each beat of the drum wound Keith up tighter in excitement and anticipation. He swallowed hard and tried to hold it together as the doors decompressed and slid open to reveal the interior of one of the castle’s grey docking stations.

Lance was standing directly in his path. He was dressed like the sock puppet except with an antler headband. He had on a brown vest and a tidy red bow along with his jacket that was now shorter and tighter around the shoulder than it used to be. His eyes had glitter that matched the sparkling buttons of his vest. Keith burst out laughing and saw that Lance was struggling to keep from laughing too. Lance revealed a tambourine from behind his back, started striking it in beat with the music and then began to sing the next lyrics.

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

He was not a very good singer but he was trying and it was charming.

_I'm just going to keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

Keith wanted to get his hands on him. He wanted to know what his lips would feel like against his own. He dropped his bag and took a few steps towards Lance but he dodged him and made a show of dancing to the music. He shimmied and turned around and smacked the tambourine against his hip as he kept singing.

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

Broad shoulders, graceful hands and a nice ass. Keith _wanted_. What would it be like to finally get to touch him that way and for Lance to touch him too. He wanted those hands all over his skin coaxing him to do things he never cared to do with anyone else. How did he get so stuck on Lance. Now that he could safely examine those feelings it scared him how much he wanted.

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

Keith laughed again at Lance’s antics. He had turned around again and had cocked his head from side to side while pointing at his antlers. He then set the tambourine on the floor and smiled as he walked over to Keith who suddenly had a great big knot in his throat. Keith stiffened and blushed furiously as he stared up at Lance with wide-eyes because he had wrapped his arms around him. Was this it? Lance’s gaze was flicking from Keith’s lips to Keith’s eyes as he said the next verse quietly, almost not singing.

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you (you, baby)_

Keith knew he was smirking some even as nervous as he was. Only Lance would do something so ridiculously over the top. His arms were warm and strong and welcome around his waist. Keith was starting to lean forward when Lance backed up and winked at him. He slipped out of his arms and ran straight out of the room and into a supply room, grabbing the tambourine on his way.

“What…?” Keith said to himself. He stared blankly at the door Lance had escaped through feeling bereft. He had been so _close_. He followed Lance like a lost puppy while his comm continued to play the music. When the door slid open, a loud cheer stopped Keith in his track. Everyone was there.

The music from his comm also boomed out the speakers within the room. The room was decorated with ‘Welcome back, Keith!’ and ‘Merry Christmas!!!’ banners along with all kinds of colorful streamers and wreaths across the room. There was a curtained off area dead center of the room and a massive pine tree beside it decorated in Christmas lights and silver tinsel.

His friends started to clap in time with the music and crowded his view. He couldn’t see Lance but he saw Hunk in a Santa hat and Pidge and Matt wearing matching fake beards. Coran and Allura wore colorful suspenders over green turtlenecks. They sang and he knew they were getting a kick out of seeing the broad smile on his face.

_Oh, all the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

His friends were pairing off in front of him. Pidge and Allura followed by Matt and Coran and then Hunk in the back by himself. Keith felt a pang of sadness as he imagined Shiro would’ve been there too, next to Hunk if he had survived. He would’ve enjoyed this. He thought that maybe his eyes were welling up.

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

His friends began to do jazz hands and the pair in front parted in opposite directions to reveal the pair behind them. Coran and Matt did the same thing, leaving only Hunk with a sleigh bell in front of the curtained off portion of the room. Hunk could actually sing and he belted out the next two lines in his pleasant baritone.

_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

He pulled the curtain down with flair. Keith shook his head and chuckled because behind the curtain there was a metal pole and Lance was expertly hanging off of it. He had abandoned his jacket so he was wearing the brown vest (which was riding up) along with the bow tie and cuffs as well as olive green leggings. Keith could see his muscles flexing as he twisted his way down the pole. He was singing but Hunk and Allura were singing too as accompaniment.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I’m asking for_

He slunk down the pole until he was hanging off it with one arm with his feet planted on the ground. His body moved in waves as if he were humping the pole. Everyone was laughing including Keith although the dancing was affecting him in a wholly different way as well. He could feel his face and ears burning. He hoped his pants would hide enough.

_I just wanna see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

Pidge appeared beside Keith and hugged him tightly on his side. She then punched him on the arm. “Welcome back, Keith.” She beamed at him before exiting the room.

_Oh, I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

“It’s good to have you back, Keith!” Said Coran as Matt piped up, “Welcome back!” They gave him a hug as they too left the room.

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is..._

Allura took his hands and squeezed them as she stopped singing. “It is good to have you back.” She kissed his cheek lightly and stepped away.

_Youuuu_

_You, baby~_

Hunk was sniffling badly when he walked up to Keith. He grabbed him up in a tight bear hug as he wept. “We missed you so much buddy!”

“I missed you guys too Hunk.” For once, he actually hugged Hunk back. It felt amazing; the hug very literally taking his breath away. Hunk left the room sniffling and rubbing his eyes with the back of his arm.

_Youuuu_

_You, baby_

That left Lance who had abandoned the pole and was walking towards him in all his glittery, stretchy pants glory. Keith was having a minor melt down inside. This was actually happening. Keith’s feet propelled him forward and he met Lance in the middle and kind of looked at him in wonder. They were a breath away from each other.

“Really, Lance?” He asked.

Lance laughed. “Yup. Did you like it?”

Did he like it? Keith really wanted to keep his face straight but he couldn’t compose himself enough. He tore his eyes away from Lance’s hopeful expression and focused on straightening his bowtie which had twisted up during the pole dancing. It was something he thought couples did.

Once straightened, he looked back up at Lance and said teasingly, “Could’ve used more glitter.”

Those arms wrapped around him again and this time Keith locked his hands behind Lance’s neck so he couldn’t get away. They were laughing in each other’s arms. Keith never thought he would have the chance to participate in something like that. His heart rate quickened as he saw Lance leaning in. The world would keep marching forward but right now Lance was his and he was going to enjoy it.

He closed his eyes for the kiss.

Merry Christmas.

 


End file.
